MAIN HU NAH
by callie chase
Summary: it's my first duo stry, plz check it out! daya and abhijeet on some bitter sweet old memories and a day that means so much to both of them!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay he back, with a duo story, mainly duo! There will be other characters like Shreya, Tarika, ACP,abhirika and darey etc etc, but I mainly focus on duo's friendship in good and bad times. I hope you like it! **

**p.s: this is rai, ur wish, and as per the first chapter is gonna be emotional and second funny, I hope you like it especially! Love u sis for asking for it and I so hope I do not let you down! I so so so so so so so hope!**

***also Idk how bad the title is but! Plz bear and plz r and r (READ N REVIEW) **

**MAIN HU NAH.**

Daya was standing in front of a mirror looking at himself, wondering how he could not even remember the dreadful day, even though the day had gone away, the horrible time had passed, he still felt bad about the kind of problems he has make the people face, HIS people face. Yes it was not his fault this happened but that was the problem with the 6+ foot tall man, he took responsibility for what was not his fault and felt guilty too.

He looked at himself all healed and happy, looking down at himself on one of the most important days of his life, he was taking a very important step and he could do it because he had his best friend! The last 2 and a half months his best friend and everyone in the team had taken such good care of him that no one would even guess that he was in coma not more than 2 months ago.

Flashback…

The break had failed, they both knew it, the accelerator stuck, the car was going in all possible directions in a isolated road that they knew ended in a steep fall.

It was just him and Abhijeet, that he remembers, he also remembers that they both tried as much as possible to move the steering so that it could hit something and stop the car but hopelessly evn though the car was at a speed that it would hit something and blast off

They could see the end now, pun intended their end and the roads end too, and the only thing they could now do was to get out of the car.

Daya screamed as he tried his last to control the car,

Daya: Abhijeet nikal bahar gadi ke, nikalllllllllllllllllllllll…..

He had sweat on his forhead and fear in his eyes, not of dying but of killing his best friend.

Abhijeet: nahi daya, tere bager nahi, bilkul nahi…

He said stern as he always was.

Daya: Abhijeet jid maat kar yaar, please…..

He pleaded.

Abhijeet: marenge toh saath, mein tera saath nahi chod sakata.

Daya: waha tarika ka saath chod raha hai uska kya?tumhari shaadi hone wali hai 1 month mein.

Abhijeet: who toh teri bhi hone wali hai, mein Shreya ke saath esa nahi kar sakta, mein khud ke saath esa nahi kar sakta, saath marenge yaa nahi marenge, samjha?

He said strong in his place.

Daya had to save him, it was daya's car, he was driving, this was his fault….

Daya: thik hai, seat beat nikal, dono kudte hai.

Abhijeet agreed, the end was coming nearer. Abhijeet and daya took off the seat belt and opened the doors. But before Abhijeet could think anything else, daya pushed him out of the car, he feel face first in the dust and for a second did not uinderstand anything, when he realized what had happened, it was too late, he heard the car fell down the fall into the jungle underneath, and blast off, his best friend had giving away his life to save him, Abhijeet , got up, he was injured, but he did not care, he got up and ran to the fall, he saw the ruins of the car underneath, as tears poured down his eyes, "nahi nahi daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta" he screamed, then he heard a struggling voice.

"Abhi…Abhijeet"

He looked at edge was Daya hanging to the cliff, desperate Abhijeet ran and held his hand, daya smiled, abhijeet's eyes still had tears,

Abhijeet: yaar, yaar pagal hai tu, ese koi , ese koi , tu tu tu , chal upar aa aab,

He said tears rolling down his eyes, the thought of losing daya were much more that he could handle.

Daya: na nahi re, muzese nahi hoga, haat chod mera, (he tried to take his hand out from abhijeet's grip, but Abhijeet held on it too tight) abhijeet, jaane de mujhe please, dekh tojhe dosti ki kasam, war na hum dono mare jaayenge.

Abhijeet: dosti ki waje se hi toh haat pakda hai, chodunga nahi, bilkul nahi, kabhi nahi…

He said struggling to get him up…. His vision was blurred due to the tears in his eyes. Daya smiled….

Daya: acp sir ka dhyan rakhna, unse kehna jyada ghussa na kare, sari team se kehena mein use bohot pyaar karta hu aur hain , Shreya se meri taraf see maafi mang lena, aur akhri, mein rahu na rahu, khush rehna, aur shaadi 1 month baad hi karna, chahe kuch bhi ho, meri akhri wish samajh ke hi sahi, please, hain hain aur salunke sahib se jyada ladna maat, aur Shreya se yeh bhi kehna ki mein usse bohot pyaar karta hu…..

He took a breath, threw his head behind and said: aur aapna dhyan rakhna, mere piche piche upar maat aa jana, aur yaad rakhna mein jaha bhi hu, tere saath hu, aab chodddddddd….

He said and gave a strong jerk to his hand, his hand slipped through Abhijeet and he fell into the fall, smiling at his best friend who was screaming his name and trying to find a way to save him… and then he remembered hitting something hard and then blank….

The next pieces filled when freddy came to his home one day and told what happened after he fell down.

Freddy told…..

Abhijeet went down risking his life as well to find Daya, he found him unconscious but still alive, near a big rock that he had crashed on, Abhijeet called ambulance and the team, they went to the nearest hospital, where the team came…

(flashback) Out of the ambulance

Abhijeet was running with the stretcher as the stretcher went into the hospital, everyone gathered,

Abhijeet: dr dr dr dr…..

He screamed.

A dr ran towards the stretcher.

Dr: dekhiye inhe abhi operation ke liye leke jaana padega, he is bleeding a lot…

(see the song, no one is singing just it felt perfect, if u could listen to it as u read, would be really make u cry, if u love duo as much I do, n I noe u do, everyone does)

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe****  
><strong>**Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin****  
><strong>**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe****  
><strong>**Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

Abhijeet had blood all over his body, his hands were bloody,he could feel his best friend/brother/life saver's breathing coming down, he did not leave daya's side till they took him into the OR and the nurse did not let him in.  
><strong><br>****Chahe Tujhko Rab Bulaa Le****  
><strong>**Hum Na Rab Se Darne Waale****  
><strong>**Raahon Mein Dat Ke****  
><strong>**Khade Hain Hum Yaaron Se Nazrein Chura Le****  
><strong>**Chahe Jitna Dum Laage Le**

**Jaane Na Tujhko Aise Denge Hum**

He broke down the place he was standing, sat down on his knees, the team ran to him,

Acp sat next to Abhijeet, Abhijeet was crying and so was acp….

**Sunn Le Yaaron Ki Yeh Baatein****  
><strong>**Beetengi Sab Gum Ki Raatin****  
><strong>**Yaaron Se Rootha Hai Saaale****  
><strong>**Kyunn?**

Freddy was crying and vivek had his hand on freddy's shoulder, Sachin, rajat, were looking here and there to not show that they had tears too, Nikhil was crying and vineet was trying to help him calm down.

Shreya was crying and Tarika was hugging her, consoling her , stroking her hair, trying to compose her.

Abhijeet was telling acp wat happened and at the end he said: sir mere liye kiya sir sir mein use bacha bhi nahi paya sir, kesa dost hu mein sir kesa….

Saying this he started hitting himself, acp stopped him and hugged him, Abhijeet stopped hitting himself and just kept mum

The doctor came out after sometime: dekhiye humne puri koshish ki lekin who coma mein jaa chuke hai, we are sorry.

**Do Kadam Ka Yeh Safar Hai****  
><strong>**Umr Chhoti Si Dagar Hai****  
><strong>**Ek Kadam Mein Ladkhadaya****  
><strong>**Kyon**

**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe****  
><strong>**Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin****  
><strong>**Jaane Nahin Denge Tujhe****  
><strong>**Jaane Tujhe Denge Nahin**

Abhijeet just stood there, hand on his forehead saying: nahi nahi nahi, nahi mere dost ko kuch nahi ho sakta, bilkul nahi, never…..

The doctors brought Daya out of the operation theater and transferred him to the ICU.

Abhijeet ran behind them, so did everyone else.

He tried his best to get him up but nothing helped, he talked , screamed, pleaded, and sweared but nothing, daya laid as if …. He did not want to thing.

#3#3#3#3#

Abhijeet and tarika did get married even though daya was not awake, because it was his wish, no one was happy, no one, not even tarika, but Shreya insisted, it was a 15 minute court marriage just so daya's promise was fulfilled.

Life continued, the way it was before, just everytime there was some case they missed him, everytime Abhijeet looked at 2 best friends he remembered him. Abhijeet and Tarika did not move in together, neither did they go on honeymoon, tarika said no, even she loved Daya, he was a great friend and her best friends… fiancé.she supported Abhijeet a 100%, she first searched for the best doctors to treat daya, she examined every pill before he took it, she questioned the dr on every treatment and its side effect, and stayed with Shreya most of the time, just like Abhijeet did with daya.

Abhijeet came every day, he talked to daya, even though he did know he heard nothing, pleaded everyday to get up. Cried silently, sleeped in the hospital, looked at old photos, showed Daya, hoping he would get up.

And one day Daya did, he got up, he never will forget that day, Abhijeet and Daya both never will.

That day:

Daya was sitting up, Freddy was crying, vivek could not stop smiling. Daya did not know what really happened till the two told him.

Abhijeet came in, tears of happiness in his eyes, he looked at daya, and came and hugged him tight, all he could think was that he had gotten back his best friend, this was the day that he had hoped for last 2 months straight.

Daya smiled and said: kese ho boss?

Abhijeet lost it at that: kese ho? Pagal hai tu? Akal naam ki chij hai? Ese koi… koi…koi… (he close his eyes shut,everyone saw the love these two had)

Daya: sorry yaar…..

Abhijeet smiled for the first time in months: nahi yaar.

And hugged daya.

Acp came and put his hands on both of their heads and everyone smiled nicely not fake, the one everyone had forgotten in these days…..

$4$4$4$4$

He was still looking in the mirror thinking about this all, when he heard a voice from behind .

"wah kya dikh rahe ho yaar"

He turned to find Abhijeet smiling at him. Abhijeet saw the tears in daya's eyes .

Abhijeet concerened: kya hua daya? Ro kyu rahe ho?

Daya looked up and sighed: tum logone mere liye jo kiya hain na….

Abhijeet angry: kitni baar kaha hai, meine kuch nahi kiya…

Daya: achha toh tarika, uski kya galati thi? Usse kyu ek esi shaadi mili jis mein na khushi thi na …

Abhijeet: yaar aab hum saab thik hai na? khush hai, aur tarikaji bohot samajdar hai…

He smiled…..

Daya did not tease him for the first time, he just smiled…

Daya just went and hugged Abhijeet, Abhijeet tried not to cry but a tear slipped down his cheeks, could not help himself.

Daya: achha khud rota hi, aur mujhe bolta hai…..

They both smiled, happy to have each other alive and happy,because thy were incomplete without each other, and never would anyone else complete them like each other or take each other's place, no matter what.

**EVERYTIME YOUR HEART SKIPS A BEAT,**

**OUR HEART CRIES SILENTLY,**

**BUT THE BELIEF REMAINS,**

**YOU WILL RETYURN,**

**YOU WILL LIVE.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**OKAY HERE IS THE 1ST CHPTER OF MY NEXT STRY, THIS IS MY FIRST DUO, AND I HOPE U LIKED IT, THIS WAS ALL SAD, SO TO BALANCE IT OFF THE NEXT WILL BE A LOT OF FUN WITH DUO, ABHIRIKA, DAREY AND ALL OTHER CHARACTERS! PLZZZ REVIEWS, EVERYONE! I HOPE U LIKED IT N IF U DID PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW, EVER REVIEW IS SPECIAL! N I LOVE EVERY REVIEW JUST AS MUCH! ALL THE VETERANS IN DUO STRIES, PLZZ TELL ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRNG! **

**RAI: honey here is ur stry! I hope u liked it, the fun part is following! **

**Ps: all those who have reas wdws, my other stry, plzz stick on I will update asap, and will add a little darey , if u want and especially more daya! And the team! **

**But plzz do review for this n if u liked this str abhirika fan or just liked my stries, u could check out my other stries as well! **** :D **

**N plz review! N tell me how my attempt was! **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay , I hope I haven't been so late to update the next chapter that u have absolutely no interest in the stry anymore! but u noe wat had hppned , whch ofcrse I will tell about in the a/n after the chtrp! Plzzzzzzzz read the stry, n I hope u like it! I really do!

MAIN HU NAH(2)

Daya and Abhijeet smiled at each other as Abhijeet discreetly wiped away his tears.

Daya: yaar, bas ek aur baat hai…

Abhijeet: kya?

He asked quite concerned. Daya smiled and sat down.

Daya: yaar muze ek bar Shreya se baat karni hai.

He said smiling….. Abhijeet made a stern face.

Abhijeet : daya, teri aaj shaadi hai, shaadi khatam hone ke baad baat kar lena hain!jindagi bhar fir usi ke saath rehena hai

He explained like you do to a stubborn little child.

Daya: yaar par ek bar na yaar, please na yaar, please muze shaadi se pehele use dekhna hai yaar, please please please…

He said with puppy dog eyes.

Abhijeet gave up saying "puch"

Abhijeet: lekin woh wedding hall ke girls side pe hai, aur sare ladki wale vahi hai, uparse bech mein jo wedding hall hai na waha puri team khadi hai samjha? Unhe kya kahenge, ki kyu jaa rahe hai?

He asked hopping his right eyebrow. Daya said

Daya: woh tu dekh, woh mera problem nahi hai.

Abhijeet: are?yeh kya baat hui?

Daya looked at Abhijeet like "remember all the times I have helped you meet Tarika, the thought I had given, the intense planning it took, the "bahane" I had to make….." , Abhijeet understood the look perfectly, he cleared his throat ! he _**had**_ to help anyway.

Abhijeet: thike hai thike hai, tuze milwa dunga. Tu bhi kya yaad rakhega, ki kis se pala pada tha tere…. (he said v dramatically)

He sat down, his back to daya,

Abhi cont his fingers entwined with the fingers of the other hand, looking v thoughtful: achha dekh humme bade dhyan se jaana padega… kisi ko _**na**_ pata chale ese, ese jese humme koi na dekh paye,….. fir 2 min Shreya se baat kar le,(Mein bhi tarika se baat karunga, he thought, and smiled at the thought ) aur fir…...

He turned to see if Daya was following, no he was not, he had already gone out of the room,

Abhijeet got up shocked: yeh mere jesa kaab se ban gaya, yeh romance aur flirt ka department to mera hai, sneaking in and all, pata nahi aaj daya kyu ese? (he said and then started thinking) aa, tu soch kya raha hai yaha, chal kisi ne usse dekh liya toh kitni badi musibat hogi, (he said to himself.)

He ran after Daya, though Daya had not gone quite that far.

Abhijeet caught up and said: a a, kya ho gaya hai tuze hain? Dekh bohot plan karna padega, bahar tere sasur, acp sir , salunke sahib, saab hai, kisi ko pata chala na toh teri toh ijjiti ki wat lagegi….

He said actually thinking, no over thinking.

Daya:tu kaab se in saab ki fikar karne laga? Chal na yaar help kar na please!

He said, there was something more to that Daya was letting on, he was not someone to sneak in and meet his to-be wife, then why did he suddenly wanted to talk to her so much?

Abhijeet stopped daya by holding his arm: kya chal raha hai hain? Bol jaldi…..

He said seriously.

Daya sighed: tuzse kya chupana yaar, muze usse kuch dena hai yaar, kuch bohot important chij, aaur mein use yeh shaadi mein pehene hua dekhna chahata hu, please na yaar.

He said extremely sweetly and Abhijeet knew daya never asked anything from him so….

Abhijeet smiled:accha chal,

They started walking and stopped at the entrance of the wedding hall and the end of the "ladkewala side" of the hall,

They peeped in, everyone was working, rajat, Nikhil, vineet, Pankaj, Kajal, Sachin, running around, talking to panditji and all,

Acp sir and salunke sir were talking in the corner ,smiling, acp sir looked extremely happy, one of his senior was married, 1 about to be,

Abhijeet: daya, dekh kitne khush lag rahe hai acp sir….

Daya looked over and a wide smile spread over his face: hain yaar, teri shaadi mein bhi honge na?(then he realized that the circumstances Abhijeet married , no one must be happy.)

Abhijeet saw that this made daya sad .

Abhijeet: ee, dukhi maat ho yaar, hum saab aab khush hai, aur tarika pata hai kya kehti hai, ki usse vese bhi ek marriage cahiye, wedding nahi.

He said turning around to smuile at daya, who was standing behind him, they were hiding at the door, peeping in, daya behind Abhijeet.

Daya's hands on abhijeet's shoulder became firmer like he was saying thanks for it all!

Daya: yaa, aab chale….

He said and started going in… without even telling Abhijeet.

Abhijeet suddenly panicked and pulled Daya out by his hand and told him to stand the way they were before,

Abhijeet: are yaar, ese jayega na, toh saab ko kya samjhayenge ki kyu gaya hai tu vaha, ruk jara sochna padega….

He said still looking at the commotion that was going on inside the hall.

"kya sochna padega?" they heard, and as the duo slowly turned their heads, they saw freddy looking straight at them, they both were so startled that they literally jumped and almost screamed at seeing him, the poor guy was scrared even more, and confused too, with the typical jump, and scream and look of inspector freddy he asked,

Freddy: are sir, kya hua, aap toh ese chillla rahe hai jese mein aap ni biwi ko dekh ke chillata hu, jab mein kuch uski marji ke against karta hu, chup ke…..

The duo's eye simultaneously went wide like they thought that freddy understood what they were doing snooping around here.

But then freddy got a call "thang god" they sighed and freddy went away, "this close" Abhijeet said to daya, showing him a v little distance between the tips of his fingers, daya gave a "toh?" look and Abhijeet sighed knowing nothing could stop him now,

Abhijeet had to take him to Shreya, and that was not an easy job….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

a/n: thnk allllllllllllllllllllll u lovely ppl that gave me 30 reviews for the 1st chpter! Thnk u sooooooooooooooooooo much!

N yes to all those who asked I m much better, im at my house, out from that never stopping hospital, I couldn't get sleep at!

But it is still v hard for me to sit around for hrs n write so I m giving a small update coz I was gonna finish the stry in ths chpter but it wuld have gone too long for me to write, but I will update asap, plzz bear wid me, I was in a car crash, went to 2 surgeries toh jyada baitha nahi jata, but I still try, I M BETTER NW, JUST STILL RECOVERING, I WILL B MY OLD SELF ASAP!

Ps: cute smile, surely tell ur idea, I will try my best to write as good n fast as I cn!


	3. Chapter 3

MAIN HU NAH (3)

Daya: mein tere piche chup ke chalta hu.

He said putting forward an idea,

Abhijeet looked at him with a very disgusted look, like "are u serious?": tu agar mere piche chupa na, toh tu sabhi jagase dikhega(he said moving his hand all over and around his body in air), upar niche and sides, size dekha hey apna aur mera, andarjane se pehle hi pakde jayenge… chup reh yaar tu.(he said irritated)

Abhijeet thought for a moment and an idea popped into his brain, he looked at daya and a smile spread on his face, Abhijeet signaled daya to follow him, and started running ,daya followed.

They ran up 3 flights of stairs, to the terrace, and stopped at the door.

Daya said breathing heavy: yaha …kyu?

Abhijeet: yaha se ladkiyoke side ko jane ka darvaja hai, aur…..(he took a long breath) koi hoga abhi nahi, and directly stairs ke samne Shreya ka karma hai!

Daya smiled wide.

But as they tried to open the door, they saw that it was locked.

Daya took his position to break the door open but Abhijeet stopped him.

Abhijeet : eeeeeee pagal hai kya, har bar kya darvaja thodne ka hota hai tuze? Ruk mera idea try karte hai.

Abhijeet pulled out a masterkey and sat down on one knee and started working , daya did too and said in Abhijeet's ear.

Daya: tu kya yeh master key har jagah le jata hai?

Abhijeet kind of got scared and then moved away from daya: hain

And smiled weird, poor daya was just trying to strike a convo, well he failed so he just sat down there, and started down at the ground, minutes later they heard the lock open, daya looked at Abhijeet and smiled!

Abhijeet: chal….

Daya got up fast and they opened the door and set their foot on the terrace, they reached the other door of the terrace and daya said

Daya: abhi, agar yeh darwaja bahar se band hoga toh, I mean woh wala tha vese?

Abhijeet looked at daya and they both looked stressed, daya was right, what if…. Abhijeet shook away the thought.

Abhijeet: try toh karte hai…..

He said reassuring his best friend.

Abhijeet tried to open the door, and thank god it open, and it opened like someone was opening it from the other side… oh wait….. someone was, not SOMEONE….. it was shreya's father, he saw as the door opened a little…

Shreya's father was very shocked to see Abhijeet, but smiled sweetly, Abhijeet looked wide eyed at him, he pushed Daya behind the wall that was adjacent to the door, so as to not let her father see him, daya got pushed and the poor guy lost his balance almost fell and had no idea why his best friend just did that, he came to the door after he regained his balance,

He saw that the door was open and someone was standing back to him and a panicked Abhijeet was talking to the man, Abhijeet could see daya.

Daya signaled Abhijeet and asked by actions-" who the hell this man was."

Abhijeet while talking to the man, Abhijeet slipped the answer in his talk, he said: aap uncle, joo SHREYA KE PAPA hai, yaha kese?

He said SHREYA KE PAPA, in a loud voice.

Daya's eyes got so wide it felt they would fall down to the ground.

Shreya's father saw that Abhijeet was signaling and constantly looking behind him and got suspicious and looked back , but daya had great reflexes, he hide fast, Abhijeet breathe heavy.

Abhijeet: are uncle aap yaha kese?

s.f: beta wo kya hai nah, niche bohot avaj hai toh call kaarne aya tha….

He said smiling; he did not realize that while he was talking Abhijeet had taken him through the door to the terrace,

Abhijeet: aap call kijiye, mujhe Shreya ke kamre mein jana hai.

He said committing a mistake, but he covered fr it.

Abhijeet: matlab, tarika hain na waha toh….. wo panditji ko shaadi ki rasmein shuru karni hai, toh bhai aur bhabhi ki jarurat hai, toh tarika bhabhi hai na.

He said and smiled.

Saying "chalo uncle" he went down the stairs, where he found daya waiting for him, he had sneaked out when Abhijeet was taking shreya's father to the terrace.

This is what Abhijeet loved about Daya and him being best friends and In this job, they did not need words in situations like these, they knew just exactly what they needed to do.

They were standing across shreya's room,their mission was successful, as Abhijeet put his hand on daya's shoulder, daya smiled to him meaningfully and Abhijeet patted on his back.

Abhijeet knocked on the door, they heard a voice saying, "just a sec" , a voice that made abhijeet's heart skip a beat,

Tarika was looking at Shreya, she was looking so absolutely perfect in the red lenhenga, the most beautiful they could have picked up, they were just giving a last touch up to her make up when someone knocked on the door,

Tarika went to the door, opened it, but no one was there,

Shreya:kon hai tarika.

Tarika: koi nahi shr…

The next thing she knew was that a string hand moved around her waist and pulled her to a side….

Shreya looked away from the mirror and saw that someone took Tarika away, as she got up to see what actually was happening, she saw Daya come into the room, and lock the door behind him,

Shreya got up instantly and looked at him stressed? Angry? Scared? Happy? Na surprised!

Shreya: sir aap?yaha?

He did not say anthing, she went a little closer to him and looked here and there and looked at him for answers, when she realized he had one very important question in front of him, "how on earth did she look more beautiful than she already does every day?" his look said so…..

Shreya blushed and smiled : sirrrrr(she said and he snapped out of thoughts) tarika?

Daya: Abhijeet ke saath hogi.

Shreya: fir okay, aur aap yaha kyu sir?

She asked with a little attitude.

Daya smiled: tumhe kuch dena tha.

Shreya went to the mirror again: toh bad mein de dete…

Daya followed her and stood behind her she looked at him in the mirror, he rose his fist and showed her a pendant and chain.

She turned and smiled at it and him, he looked at her smile.

Daya: mein bas… mere sath rehena obviously bohot mushkil hai, mein jo hain dil mein kehta nahi, kuch jyada love mein risk leta nahi, lekin hain aaj yaha ayah u yehi kehene ke liye, ki aaj se I will try, try to tell ki mere dil mein kya hai, n make things easier for you, and if I don't, just remember one thing, and if you forget, just see what is written in this-

He gave her the locket, she saw that it,

It was a beautiful round locket with diamonds around it and inside the circle it was written- " I love you more than I will ever find a way to say to you"

She could not help the tears that formed around her eyes, threatening to ruin her mascara, she caressed the pendant with her thumb, she felt a carving, she turned the pendant to see-darey engraved on it…

She looked at daya and hugged him, very tightly, never wanting to let go…..

"Toh kuch esa hua tha tumhare nanu ki shaadi mein"

Said an old man sitting on the sofa, next to another old man, in their late 70s, sitting in front of them were two teenage kids, about 14 and 15 odd years old,

A guy, the 14 year old said: wow dadu and nanu, kya baat hai… aap dono ne itne papad bele to make nanu meet nani at their wedding….

The 15 year old: dayaal sahi keh raha hai, this is so cool, so nanu kesa laga jab nani ke dad ne ap ko almost pakadliya?

Old Abhijeet said: hain bol na daya, kesa laga?

Old daya: abhimanyu,mere bachhe esa kuch nahi hua okay, yeh saab tumhare dadi ne simag mein banaya hai….

dayaal: par nanu, aap hi toh kehta ho, dadu jhot nahi bolte…..

He said catching daya's lie

Abhijeet hifi ed dayaal,

Daya: Abhijeet koi dusri story nahi suna sakte the? Yehi leke baith gaye….

He said making a face, Abhijeet laughed, and so did their grandchildren, daya joined in too.

!

It had been years, years after the first day they meet, years after they became the "**duo**" , years after the accident, and years after their weddings, **years**-even after their retirement. They had other roles in life like- husbands, fathers, and dadu and nanu, But that did not change anything in their friendship, nothing affected it.

They never planned anything in life, anything!-thinking that their destiny might not let them complete something they wanted to….. So they took each day as it came. They fought every case, every day, every problem as it came, but they decided to do one thing and **that **was to keep this vey friendship till…. _**forever**_, even when they did not know how **long** their forever was going to be. Many a times it felt like their forever would end the very day, and other times as if it will last _eternity_.

Over the years they carved their friendship, took it across life, not letting anything harm it in the way, and here they were **now**- amongst their grandchildren, telling them stories about those days, they stood behind each other even when the other person did not need it, they did not just take bullets for each other but even helped each other In the small little problems of everyday life….

And when their little champs asked them how long they have been best friends, they would smile and proudly say," almost … forever"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

okay I noe I must have disappointed many ppl but idk I tried my best, n I noe the last paras r in no relation wid the stry just wnted to say smethg bout the duo…..

thanks for the reviews and plz do keep reviewing,

RAI- honey I m srry if it was not wat u wanted or expected, mayb I m not a good duo writer, but I lov an awsomeeeeeeeeeeeeee prsn so I gave my best! Love u n thnks for asking for the stry!

**cute smile** the stry u asked for will cme asap! Srry for the delay n I will update who delhi wali shaadi asap too,

If u liked it plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review, it will encourage me t write bettr!:*

PS: HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL! HAVE FUN AND WELL -"TRICK OR REVIEW" ;) :P


End file.
